A Fallen Empire
by FallenAuthors
Summary: What happens when Edward decides he can't change Bella and their plans of marriage fall apart? What will lead them to Volterra to meet a new vampire w/ a unique power? Will the Volutri let the Cullen's leave? Non-Cannon Pairings. JxB EmxV ExA
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Myer. This is our story though, hope you enjoy.**_

**Prologue**

_Carlisle's P.O.V._

I sat in my study, enjoying the peace and quiet throughout the house. It is rare to have these moments anymore. Since the battle with the newborns and Victoria's death I felt a strange shift in my family. Things have changed so much, and yet I don't think they realize it. I remember coming home that night after Edward killed Victoria. That was the night that changed the course of all our lives.

_We met Edward and Bella back at the house. When they came in, Edward excused himself and asked Bella if she could wait down stairs for him to come back, that he needed a few minutes to himself. Jasper said Edward was disgusted with himself for allowing Bella to see him like that. Bella stood there and watched Edward retreat up the stairs at a slow human pace with his head down. Bella sighed and sat on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie retreated upstairs, but they didn't seem to be talking. Esme said she would be in her office and disappeared upstairs as well. Alice and Jasper were debating over what to do. I heard Alice tell Jasper to just comfort her if she needed it and that she was going to see what was wrong with Edward. Jasper nodded and went to sit next to Bella. _

_She looked up at him with her big eyes full of tears she was trying not shed. In one quick move Jasper had her on his lap and she was sobbing into his chest. That was a sight to see. Bella and Jasper never had much of a relationship, aside from the usual greetings. He held her gently and ran his fingers through her hair and just let her cry. He didn't try to manipulate her feelings, he just let her be. I nodded to him silently as to not disturb Bella and made my way to my study. I saw Alice sitting on Edward's bed and he was sitting on the floor with his head leaned against her lap, while she too ran her fingers through his hair, allowing him to wallow._

That was the first night of a routine that would continue until today. Edward and Bella began to fight much more and about everything from the wedding to Bella becoming a vampire to what Bella was eating or wearing. It was that just a few months prior they were both so happy in love. I watched day after day as Bella and Jasper's friendship began to blossom. I had never seen Jasper so carefree and happy. I don't ever think I saw Jasper more than just smile when something was funny. Now he was laughing and joking with Bella, It's also hard to believe that a year ago he was lunging for throat and now he was sitting with her, holding her, joking with her, going on runs with her on his back. Even Bella was different around Jasper. Actually, I think she was more herself when she was around him.

Edward. Ahh Edward. I knew he loved Bella. She brought him to life. But fighting with her constantly and resisting her advances was taking a toll on him. He and Alice had always been close, but lately they were different together. I saw them laughing and joking together. I saw how they would gravitate toward each other without even noticing it themselves. They complemented each other rather nicely. They lived together for over 80 years and never once did I notice that their relationship ran so deep.

Rosalie became more hostile after Victoria's death, not towards Bella, but towards Emmett. I didn't understand what was going on with her. They had always been so in love and after 4 days of no intimacy between them, we all started to get worried. Emmett became more detached and quiet. One day we had gone to Port Angeles for a day get away.

_Rosalie and Emmett declined the invitation and decided to stay home. We thought maybe they just wanted to be alone and were going to start working things out. On our way home Alice screamed for us to hurry up that Rose had attacked Emmett. We were only five minutes away, I accelerated and we were there in minutes. In the front yard Emmett had Rosalie pinned on the ground, holding her arms behind her back as she let out a sting of profanities. We ran to go separate them when Edward told us to stop. _

"_Are you done?!" Emmett yelled to Rosalie. She struggled under his weight. "This shit needs to stop Rose. What the hell is wrong with you?" he continued. Bella walked towards Emmett and both Jasper and Edward tried to stop her. _

"_Please let me go," she calmly and sternly asked both of them._

"_Let her," Alice said quietly, and they released her. _

_She slowly walked towards Emmett. She placed her hand his arm. "Emmett? Emmett, c'mon. Let her go." He turned to glare at her, his eyes black with rage, but she stood her ground. "Please Emmett, you don't want to hurt her." Emmett was Bella's big brother in every sense of the word. She hated to see him in pain and wouldn't want him to do anything he would regret later. She stared at him, her eyes pleading with him. I ran to their side, to help Rosalie, so she wouldn't try to attack him again. Emmett's eyes softened and he released Rose's arms and stood up slowly. Bella slow pushed him back and into the house. The big window was shattered. When they got inside Emmett fell to his knees. Jasper told the others to just give him a moment, that he was sad, hurt and confused. We saw Bella lean down and hold Emmett. Rosalie sat up and sobbed into my chest. The others disappeared into the forest giving them space. As I sat there holding Rosalie. I realized I might lose one of children._

After that day Rosalie and Emmett rarely spoke to each other, and when they did, there where usually major repairs to be done to the house afterwards. They filled for divorce after three months. They both stayed in the house, but it was awkward. They didn't speak to anyone, not wanting to make anyone choose sides. Bella was the only one to talk to both of them regularly, without judgment or favoring one over the other.

Esme, my love, she began to drown herself in work, constantly leaving town and staying gone for weeks at a time. We rarely spoke, and her calls stopped coming at all. She stopped asking about our children and I knew what was coming. I was waiting for the day when Jenks called to tell me that I had divorce papers to go sign. I knew one of these trips she would just not come home.

Three weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding. I wonder if they'll make it.

**AN: So, what do you think? More to come! Please review! We love reviews! Check back weekly for updates! Enjoy.**

**xoxo, Trini & Marcey**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Myer.**_

**Chapter 1**

**_Bella's POV_**

I was sitting on Edward's bed trying to kiss him. He gently pushed me back. "Not now Bella, we have to talk about the wedding." _What the hell!!! _That's all he ever wants to do now, is talk about the wedding…

"Seriously, Edward? What else is there left to talk about?" I felt my voice rising. I was getting so irritated with all this nonsense. "Alice has already planned everything, what do you want to discuss?" I was trying to get this conversation over with so I could resume kissing my fiancé. I had heard all of this before.

"Well, umm…," he was stalling and I was getting pissed. Everyday he was growing more distant, always pushing me away, or leaving me alone. Well not alone. I had been spending more time with Jasper than anyone.

"If you don't want me just tell me you don't want me Edward and stop making excuses already! We're getting married! Who cares what colors the flowers are? As long as at the end of the day I am your wife and you are my husband, who cares if ribbons are satin or silk!"

"Bella, I can't believe you don't care about our wedding. The only reason you want all this is so you will get to become a vampire isn't it? Do you even really want to marry me?" _WHAT?! Is he serious? Does he really believe that?_

"WHAT?! How can you even ask me that? Is that really what you think?! You know what Edward, forget it! I don't want to marry you. If you think that's really why I want to marry you then maybe we shouldn't go through with this." I was surprised at how calm I was after I said that. I held my engagement ring between my fingers and slowly slid it off. He looked hurt for a second or two.

"Bella don't be ridiculous!" _That's it. I'm tired of his condescending crap. _He walked towards me so he could try and give me a hug, but I was already too upset for that. _I'm done with his games_. I pulled away and he tried again. Now I was furious. I shoved him back, with no success, and he just looked at me. When he finally let go of me, I began to storm out of the room, "Bella wait, I'm sorry…"

"NO. No more Edward. I see this is never going to work. We are supposed to be getting married in two weeks and all we do is argue. You seem more like a friend than my fiancé. I know you agree because you are trying not to argue with me. We can't do this anymore." I didn't want to turn and look at him. I was barely holding together and if I looked at him I would fall apart, I just knew it. "Here Edward," I turned to talk to him and he was right behind me. I looked him straight in the eyes and placed the ring in his palm. "It's just not going to work." I placed my hand on his cheek. He grabbed my wrist and held my hand to his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Bella, I don't…," He began, but I couldn't let him start or I knew I would just be doing the same thing in a week.

"It's okay, Edward, this is what we both want. Don't make it harder than it has to be on either of us." I felt my tears begin to blur my vision. I pulled my hand away from his face and ran out of the room.

_God I hope I don't trip on the stairs_, I thought to myself as I ran past everyone. I noticed Jasper get up to stop me, but he ended up just letting me pass. I knew he would let me go and stop anyone who tried to follow me. I ran to the end of the yard and stopped. I sank to wet ground, and tried to regain my composure. _What just happened? I can't believe I just told Edward I didn't want to marry him. _I knew I should be more upset but all I felt was defeat. _He got his way, we would never have sex, and I wouldn't be changed._ I knew I only had a few more moments to myself before Jasper would come out. I sat on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. I took a deep breath and realized that I wasn't surprised that all this happened. I never felt good enough for Edward, and I definitely knew I didn't fit in with the Cullens. _Well it was better that I called it off, instead of Edward. _I can try to keep a little of my dignity. I heard footsteps, but I could tell it wasn't Jasper or Edward.

I turned and saw Carlisle walking toward me. I wasn't expecting him, but it made sense. He would have heard what happened.

"Bella," he said. I looked at him and wanted to cry.

"Carlisle, I…"

"Don't dear, unfortunately I heard what happened and before Jasper comes out here, I want to talk to you." He knew us all too well. He knew Jasper would be here to comfort me and rushed to beat him to the punch. I smiled at the thought of Jasper. And I knew Carlisle noticed too.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I found Bella sitting in the garden. I knew I had to hurry because Jasper would be joining her soon. I could hear Alice, Edward and Jasper arguing, and when Jasper saw me talking to Bella, he nodded signaling he would wait until I was done talking.

I didn't know what was happening to my family. We weren't growing apart. We were just gravitating towards others' mates rather than our own. Alice and Edward got much closer, while Bella and Jasper were quickly growing fond of each other. For Emmett and Rosalie, to say they were not doing so well would be the understatement of the century and we should know. Their fighting had increased and they hadn't been intimate with each other in almost three months now. I knew there was something very wrong with them. And Esme, well all I can say about that is she's not around much. She's always looking for work or going to look at new places. I felt the rift in our relationship, but I wasn't really concerned with that. I knew as long as my _children_ were here with me and happy, no matter who they were with, I would be okay.

"Bella don't cry, no matter what, you will always be part of this family. Just because you are not going to marry Edward doesn't mean anything. You will be a part of this family forever. I know you will." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my chest and let her sob. For a human she really did smell good. I hadn't felt another's touch in a long time. It was nice to feel like I could at least comfort her in some way. I heard Edward and Alice leave through the front yard.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll be a sad, lonely, virgin vampire just like Edward!" and she sobbed more. I tried not to burst out laughing when she said that because it was kind of funny. I heard Jasper chuckle at her outburst. I looked and saw him standing on the patio and nodded to him.

"Somehow Bella I hardly think you will ever be lonely," I smiled and glanced over her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jasper too.

She smiled and looked back at me. "If it were only that simple," she whispered.

I grabbed her chin in my hand and looked her straight in her eyes "Bella things can be a lot more simple than you think. Don't fight it. Being happy is all that matters, even if it isn't with Edward." I smiled, "Enjoy your chat with Jasper." I walked away. _I hope she realizes she__'s__ stuck with us. Forever_.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Carlisle disappeared around the house, and Jasper was all of a sudden sitting next to me. I was relieved to feel him there. I didn't want to be alone, and Jasper was great company. We had begun to spend a lot of time together recently. I never really noticed how handsome Jasper was, until recently after one of the many fights Edward and I had been having. He caught me one time when I had tripped on the stairs and had held me so gently. When I looked into his eyes, I realized he was absolutely gorgeous, and not just because he was a vampire.

"You don't have to come babysit me Jasper. I know they sent you to check on me." I knew he would check on me anyway. He was becoming a really great friend, and I was beginning to feel an attraction towards him that was more than friendly.

"Do you think I just do whatever they say? I came out because I was worried about you. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I knew he did. I just liked to hear him say it. I knew he knew how I was feeling.

"Like you don't already know," I smiled. He had a way of making me feel better without even trying. "You probably know better than I do," I joked with him.

"Yes, I do," he said matter of factly. I smiled and rolled my eyes while nudging him slightly on the shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I still can't come out here and try to help." He was always sweet, and he let me feel what I needed to feel. He could make me feel happy and content if he wanted, but he didn't manipulate me like that and I really liked that about him.

He seemed deep in thought, and I wondered what he was thinking about. I sat there, just staring at him for some time. _Wow he really is sexy_. He was sitting like me with his arms wrapped around his knees, just staring into the forest. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his perfect body in all the right places, with dark blue jeans with his boots. I always thought he looked better in his casual clothes. "Thanks Jasper, for being here with me. Just sitting with you makes me feel better." I wasn't going to distract him, and the words came out before I realized it.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." As he said that he looked straight into my eyes. _Oh My God, his stare is so intense_. It took my breath away. I felt my heart skip a few beats, and it took every ounce of self control I had to not jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Oh no, here comes Bella again._ I braced myself for the anger and angst. _Wait_, _did she just call off the wedding? What did he do to her?_

She stormed down the stairs and out the back door into the garden. Man that girl has some strong emotions. When she's around I either wanted to hug everyone or rip their heads off, or… I smiled to myself as I watched her run her hand through her thick hair, breathing deeply, her chest slowly rising. _Sometimes I really wondered what it would be like to hold her closely and _… I shook that thought out of my head. _I wonder why Edward just won't change her or at least try to satisfy her in some way_. _When that girl gets turned on, it's like being next to Emmett. It's hard to stay in the same room with her for long periods of time. _

Alice walked in to the room and gave me that _Go calm Bella down before she hurts herself_ look, I rolled my eyes. _Why do they always want me to go after her? Just leave her alone for a little while, one of these times I'm going to end up just attacking her, and I don't mean in an I'm a thirsty vampire way_.

"Stop that!" Edward yelled at me.

"What, it's your fault I'm always chasing her and calming her down." _What is it Edward, can't handle a human girl?_

"You have no idea what it's like. Mind your own business." I stopped listening to him. It was always the same story. _"She's too fragile, I could kill her". _But lately, it just seems like he doesn't want her. I wonder if he's just tired of trying to not kill her. _One of these days I think I'll just change her myself. He'd be pissed off at me, but he'd get over __it__ as soon as he was able to get some. _I expected him to yell or throw something at me for even thinking that. I turned to see what distracted him and noticed he was focused on Alice.

"What was that?" he asked confused. He was relieved and, was that desire, from what he saw in Alice's vision?? _Maybe my thinking about making Bella a vampire triggered something_. I turned to go to see how Bella was doing when Alice exclaimed, "Oh my!" She turned and looked Edward in the eye for a moment and they both felt confused and lustful. _Whatever, I don't have time for their mind games_.

"Let's go, we need to talk, now!" Alice told Edward quickly and quietly, and they disappeared through the kitchen and out the front door. _Hmm, wonder what that was all about. _

I stood on the patio and saw Carlisle still sitting with Bella. She was crying, I hadn't heard what they were previously talking about when she suddenly exclaimed "Great! I'll be a sad, lonely, virgin vampire just like Edward!" I had to laugh at that and I sensed Carlisle restraining his laughter. He noticed me standing there and nodded to acknowledge me.

Quietly he spoke to her, even though he knew I would still hear. "Somehow Bella I hardly think you will ever be lonely." He smiled and glance at me. I looked at him questioningly.

Bella glanced at me and blushed. "If it were only that simple," she whispered to him.

He spoke to her again but I was lost in my own thought that I didn't hear him. _Bella and I being together, _that thought made me smile. "…even if it isn't with Edward." I felt his amusement as he smugly said, "Enjoy your chat with Jasper." He disappeared inside before I could read any more of his emotions.

I began to walk slowly to the end of the garden where Bella sat with arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She looked so pretty just sitting there. _What was wrong with Edward, how could he not want her? _I hated walking at a human's pace so I just flitted to her side and sat down. She didn't even flinch at my sudden appearance. _She was stronger than Edward gave her credit for. _

"You don't have to come babysit me Jasper. I know they sent you to check on me." _Ugh_, she was so sad and hurt, she felt defeated. I hated when she felt like that! _It makes me want to rip off one of Edward's arms and beat him with it._

"Do you think I just do whatever they say? I came out because I was worried about you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Like you don't know," she half smiled. It was a start. "You probably know better than I do."

"Yes, I do," I said smugly and she smiled a little more," but that doesn't mean I still can't come out here and try to help."

These fights between Bella and my brother where getting more intense and more frequent. Needless to say we'd been spending more time together. Bella was different than I had thought. She was smart, sweet, and actually pretty funny, and not just in a clumsy human way, the way Emmett thought she was funny. We got along really well together. I felt more like myself when I was around her and think she felt more comfortable with me too. She was always so quiet and calm when she was with Edward and even Alice for that matter. But when we would sit here and talk for hours after these, whatever they were, she felt happy and content. It was nice to talk to someone. Alice and I have been kind of distant lately. I don't really understand why. _Maybe we're just growing apart? _It's weird how we'd each been so connected to Bella and Edward lately. I was always calming Bella down and Alice was always reassuring Edward that everything was going to be fine. I shrugged it off. _What's the worst that can happen, we separate?_

"Thanks Jasper, for being here with me. Just sitting with you makes me feel better." She brought me out of my thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I turned to look at her and she was staring straight into my eyes. I stared back, unable to move. I could hear her heart begin to beat faster, and she stopped breathing. I was lost in her eyes when a small breeze blew her hair around her face. I slowly reached for a few strands of hair and brushed them behind her ear. I wasn't prepared for Bella's reaction to that. The desire she felt on top of my own desire almost had me pinning her to the ground and kissing her deeply. I had my hand in her hair and pulled her to me slowly. I could feel her breath on my lips, and she closed her eyes. I traced her bottom lip with my thumb, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but not like this, not when she just called off her engagement to my brother. Not while I was still married to Alice. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She exhaled deeply and I felt her disappointment. I leaned down and rest my head to hers. She still kept her eyes closed.

"Not like this Bella. I need talk to Alice first. Do things correctly. You just ended your engagement. Let's…"

We heard a loud crash coming from the house. We both turned and expected Edward to come running out, but instead we saw a high heeled boot crash through the upstairs window and go flying into the woods.

"Rosalie." We said in unison. Poor Emmett.

I got up and held my hand out to help Bella get up. She stood up and began to walk to the house, I was right behind her. _She did have a fantastic walk_. She suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. We were only few inches apart. She grabbed the front of my shirt, I think to pull me to her, but instead just left her fist resting on my stomach, looking down.

"If you're not going to kiss me, you can't be projecting want and desire on me. I don't have that much self control," she sighed and I felt her blush. I smiled. I could feel her need, and it was making this harder than ever.

"I'm sorry. I will behave," I pulled her chin up to look at her straight in the eyes. This wasn't going to help, but I wanted to have a little fun. I leaned down and brushed my lips across the side of her neck and grazed her ear lightly with my nose, "for now." I smiled smugly and released her. I began to walk away slowly. I felt her lust and astonishment. I stopped to compose myself and turned to her like nothing had happened. I raised my eyebrows, "Coming Bella?"

She muttered something, and it almost sounded like she said "not yet". Ahh, I smiled. _My poor sexually frustrated Bella. Soon_, I thought to myself, _very soon._

I heard Alice and Edward walking through the front door. Bella and I were sitting on opposite couches just staring at each other.

"Have fun you two?" I asked, not looking away from Bella. She finally looked down and began blushing.

"Not as much fun as you, apparently," Alice chirped. "This is going to be so much easier than we thought." I was suddenly confused. "Don't worry Jazz, we'll talk in a minute," she smiled at me. "Bella can we go for a walk? I would like to talk to you."

_What's going on? _I asked Edward and he smiled.

"Carlisle is right. Things are a lot simpler than they seem." He smiled at Bella.

"Ummm, okay. Sure Alice, let's go." She was hesitant, and looked back to me. I smiled and nodded. They walked out the back door and disappeared in the woods.

**AN: Like we said, please leave us reviews. It makes us all tingly inside and will make us write faster which means you get to read faster. Thanks ladies ~ Stay tuned for the next chapter coming in a week. **

**xoxo, Trini & Marcey**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Myer. _

_Just wanted to give a big thanks to our awesome beta, Meesh! Thank you! _

**Chapter 2 **

**Aro's Point of View**

"Aro, you have a phone call," Gianna said as she came into the throne room.

I walked over to the intercom system that had been installed in the throne room and pressed the speaker button. "Hello, this is Aro speaking," I stated.

"Aro, this is Alice Cullen. I have a favor to ask of you." Her voice floated throughout the throne room. Marcus and Caius both looked at me and shrugged. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri all smirked. _The Cullens never call here_.

"Okay Alice, how may I be of service to you?" I asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Actually I was wondering if we could visit Volterra? We, well um, we just want to check in with you before we tour? Uh…" She started to stumble on her words and was hesitating, something I knew Alice Cullen was not used to doing. "We are going to be heading off to college in the fall and wanted Bella to get a little overseas travel in before starting." _She is keeping something from me but I am willing to let them come here._

"Yes of course Alice, just make sure when you get to Italy you come to visit us, so we can welcome you in a better fashion this time."

"Thanks, we will call you as soon as we touch down." She hung up the phone immediately after saying this.

"Brother, this will be your chance to prove your pet's place with us," Caius said as soon as I turned around.

"Caius, don't doubt her place among us, for she is still a child. Look how long it took Jane and Alec to warm up to us," Marcus said defending her. _He is more of a loving uncle to her then I ever could imagine he would be._

"I will go talk to her and see if she is ready to help us out, brothers." With that I turned around and walked out the door, leaving them to feud over her place among us.

_What a great benefit all of the Cullens' powers would be to us. Not to mention Bella's power if they have changed her. If they haven't, that will be the first thing we will do. Either they can change her or I will make sure she gets changed. This visit is going to change our future_.

**Alice's POV**

Bella and I were walking across the yard and headed into the forest. _God, how was I going to tell her about my vision?_ I saw when she and Jazz almost kissed and well, if it were two months ago, I would have been furious, but today, today I was so happy. Especially after the vision I had.

"Bella, stop worrying! I'm not at all mad at you!" I knew she thought I would be. She relaxed a little. I stopped, held out my hand and smiled at her, "Shall we??"

"Shall we what?" She looked confused.

"Well I know you don't care if you sit on the ground, again, but I would rather not get my pants all wet." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "We're going up. The branches are much drier than the ground," I stated as she finally put her hand in mind.

"Lets go, not like I have a choice, right?" she smiled.

"Nope!" I slung her on my back and climbed up the tree. I stopped near some sturdy branches. _The weather is perfectly cloudy without the rain._

"Alice, what's going on? You should be angry with us, but instead you seem like you couldn't be happier. I don't understand."

"Well, Bella, I know you and Edward have been having problems, and well honestly, so have Jasper and I. Not problems, really, rather we have just been growing apart." She looked down.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know you guys have been trying to help Edward and me. And for what? We're not going to get married, and now I've managed to ruin your relationship too."

"No Bella! Don't you see? I am going to tell you everything. Don't interrupt. Just listen and take everything in, okay?" Bella nodded.

"Bella, I have fallen in love with Edward. And, well, I think he is falling in love with me too. I'm not saying he doesn't love you, because I know he does. He'll probably be the one to take the longest to adjust to all the changes. Anyway, about me and Jasper, well, I'll always love Jasper, but not in that way. Bella, I have never seen this side of him. He is so comfortable and happy when he's with you. Why would I want to keep him from that? I see how you are with him too. Mmhhmm, I know you love Edward, but Bella you know your heart is pulling you towards someone else. Am I right?" Bella nodded again.

"Bella, if you would have called off the wedding two months ago, you would have been devastated. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop you from crying. You probably would have jumped off that damn cliff again." Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "But now, look at you. You called off your wedding and in the same day almost made out with Jasper." I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled and blushed, while looking down.

"Bella, I want to be honest with you, I had a vision today. I saw us in Italy, Volterra to be exact, and it is sometime soon. I have made arrangements and we should be there by the end of the week. While I still don't see everything clearly, Bella, I know I did see three weddings." I paused to gauge her reaction. She snapped her head up and looked at me bewildered.

"Whose?!" She was excited and scared all at once. _Thank god I'm not an empath._ _I don't know how Jasper does it._

"Well, I saw Emmett getting married, but it was very unclear. I saw your wedding and, well, I saw my own. But the exact times are still very fuzzy." _She was speechless, and well that was odd. I just told her she was going to get married and she didn't say anything. Maybe I should wait to tell her that she would be one of us very, very soon. She is really going to make a great vampire._

"What do you mean, Emmett's getting married? To whom?" Of course she would wonder that. He has always been her big brother.

"Well that's the unclear part. I don't know who yet. I'm hoping once we get there, I'll be able to figure it out. Come on, the guys are getting restless. Bella, trust me when I say everything is going to be fine, and so is Edward, I promise." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Good, I'm glad he will have someone now. And I couldn't imagine a more perfect person for him."

We got down from the tree and began to walk to the house. "Oh, and Bella, I should let you know, Jasper is not as patient as Edward. You won't be aging for much longer," I whispered to her as we got to the front lawn. She smiled and gave me a big hug. I just know Jasper is going to be perfect for her.

**Edwards POV**

Jasper and I just stood there watching our girls walk into the woods.

"You should have told them to fetch my boot while they were out there," Rosalie sneered as she came down the stairs. _She has been more than irritating the past few months. _

_Bitter much_, Jasper thought. He didn't even acknowledge her any more. _You all are a bunch of fools, hopeless, desperate_… That was all I got from her as she walked through the kitchen and into the garage. Emmett just sat at the top of the stairs with his head in his hands.

_Sorry guys_, was all Emmett thought over and over.

"Don't apologize for her actions. It's not your fault, Em," Jasper said, sensing his remorse no doubt.

"Hey, maybe later the three of us can go hunting, get out for a while, what do you say?" I offered. Jasper and I just stared at him, and he nodded. _Thanks guys, _was all he thought. He sighed and got up and headed down the stairs.

"Where are the girls going?" Emmett said and motioned at the retreating Alice and Bella.

"To talk. So, are you going to tell us what is going on?" Jasper turned and looked at me. _Come on Edward just spit it out._

_To talk? What happened? _Emmett was worried.

"It's nothing, well, nothing bad anyway. It seems as though we are going on a little road trip." I was trying not to think of what happened earlier with Bella or the talk I had with Alice. _Things are changing so quickly it's hard to get perspective_. "Alice saw us in Volterra by week's end. We're not sure why yet. I guess we can start to get ready to go. She already called and spoke to Aro, to inform him we will be there soon."

"Oh, okay," they both said in unison. Jasper turned to stare into the woods again. He was thinking about Bella and the kiss they almost shared, I saw how he teased her at the end. I was sad that we broke the wedding off, but I knew Bella was unhappy and, well, it didn't feel right to me either. I saw how she looked at Jasper and I could hear how he felt about her. They both got along so well together, who would have thought, I laughed to myself.

Emmett looked confused as he sat on the couch. _What's up? You okay? I kind of over heard what happened, between Rose's rants, want to talk about it?, _he asked. _Is Jazz okay?_ I just shrugged. There was so much to say, so much has changed in just a few minutes.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? You guys are making me go even crazier!" Emmett was on his feet staring at us. Jasper didn't move. _Ugh, _I thought,_ here goes nothing…_

"Bella called off the wedding, and then almost made out with Jasper. Alice saw all of us have weddings in Italy. I'm in love with both Bella and Alice it seems, and Alice loves me too. Jasper is falling for Bella, and in return she is falling for him. Carlisle is getting a divorce next week, but Alice says he's going to be fine. She blocked some things out there, but apparently there will be lots of fun in his future. He will be joining us next week in Volterra. Oh, and Bella will be a vampire within a month's time, if not sooner." I glared at Jasper at the end of my outburst. I didn't want them to interrupt me, so I just laid it all out there.

Nothing, no thoughts, no feelings. I even saw Carlisle just standing at the top of the stairs just staring at me like I was a leper. After a few minutes Emmett finally spoke up.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up." Emmett sat back on the bottom of the stairs. "So, who is marrying whom?"

"Well, it seems you will be getting married first although Alice couldn't see to whom. And Jasper here will be marring our lovely Bella. As for me, I will marry Alice."

Carlisle joined Emmett on the steps and Jasper and I were leaning on the back of the couch. I saw a brief picture of Alice on our wedding day and it made me smile. _I was looking forward to being with Alice, even though I have known her for years. Now thinking of her in an intimate way was exciting and different_. I saw Bella in Jasper's thoughts, and I couldn't help the envy I felt. Just this morning we were planning a wedding. I saw them happy and saw Alice and me happy. Everything was just happening so quickly.

_"Everything is going to be great Edward, trust me," she softly stroked my cheek, "Look for yourself, Jasper is going to take good care of Bella, and I will be here for you. I know this is going to take time for you to adjust to, but trust your feelings. Just let things happen. You can't control everything." I kissed her hand and smiled. She was right. Everything was going to be great. "I would like to talk to Bella first if that's ok," she said softly, _

_"Of course. I think she will appreciate that." She smiled and jumped up._

"_Let's go tell everyone!" I smiled and she placed her hand in mine as we headed back to the house._

Everyone was still quiet and lost in thought when I heard Rosalie coming in.

_Oh gag me_, she thought and let out a big sigh. She was getting ready to pass Emmett and Carlisle on the stairs.

"Pack your shit, we're going to Italy in a few days," that was all Emmett said to her. She paused, and then kept walking past them. _Maybe she'll get laid and leave me alone._ I had to laugh at that thought. All of a sudden Jasper was at the window. I joined him just as Bella and Alice came out of the woods. Alice whispered something to Bella that caused her to blush and give her a big hug. Emmett and Carlisle joined us as we watched them walk back up.

"Well, things sure are going to be different. Good, but different. Be good and take care of them in Italy. Don't let Aro get our girls." We heard slamming upstairs, "Well most of them any way. Good luck Emmett. You'll find your happiness. I know it." And with that Carlisle retreated to his study.

Alice and Bella were walking up the porch when they stopped suddenly and looked at the three of us watching them.

"That's a little creepy, right," Bella whispered to Alice, though we could all still hear.

"Yeah, just a bit," Alice looked at us confused. _What's wrong, what happened, did everything go okay?_

I just smiled and she smiled back at me. Emmett was between them with his armed wrapped around their shoulders in no time. "So, we're going on vaca! You guys excited?" Emmett could never stay down for long. He had always had a great vibe to him, _I hope whoever he is going to marry does too_.

"Yeah, I need to go make reservations! Bella, I'll pack for you. Don't worry, I know what you like." She glanced at Jasper. Bella looked at Jasper and blushed, as he smiled at her too. "Come on Em, help me get the luggage from the attic." They disappeared upstairs.

Bella stood in between Jasper and me. _If there was ever a time I wished to hear her thoughts, it would be now_. She looked at me and then to Jasper, and then back to me again, and then looked to the floor as she blushed. I looked at Jasper, confused.

He just chuckled, _she's, umm, turned on right now. _Oh, I rolled my eyes and smiled. _Aye, Bella_. She walked to the couch. Jasper followed her and I just turned to look out the window.

"Hey, you okay," he asked, suppressing his laugh.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." She was still embarrassed. She looked up at him, "I'm going to go talk to Alice for a few, and I'll leave you two alone to talk. See you in a while?"

"Yeah, I'll come find you in bit." She smiled at him. He began to walk up the stairs, and paused, _Please be nice, and don't make her cry. _

"I won't," I said so only he would hear me. And he was gone.

"Bella," I didn't know how to talk to her. She just looked at me with her big brown eyes. I walked to the piano and sat down. "Come sit down, love." She did as I started to play.

"Edward, are you okay with all this?"

"Yes, I am. While I am still getting used to it all, in time everything will be as it should. Jasper is a good man. He'll take good care of you. I know he will. Are you okay with everything?"

"Yeah, I mean, it'll take getting used to seeing you and Alice together, but I think we're going to be just fine." She smiled and with that I remembered everything good I loved about her. Now, I love her like a friend. Bella and I will be great friends, and she was going to make my brother a very happy man.

"Likewise, watching you kiss my brother is going to be interesting, isn't it?" We both laughed and nothing felt awkward. She turned and gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. "Go, go find Jasper."

"Thanks Edward, you'll always hold a special place in my heart." She kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs. I heard Alice and Jasper talking. Their conversation went the same as ours. I went to find Alice; Jasper was on his way to his study, where I heard Bella waiting for him.

_You better take care of her. Just because we are only friends now doesn't mean I won't kill you if you hurt her, _he smiled.

I nodded. "Likewise," was all that needed to be said.

_Now I guess we are off to Volterra. This should be interesting_....

* * *

**AN: Okay, so... What do you think?? Hope you enjoyed it! We are loving everyones reviews!! Please keep them coming!! So this is a short chapter, just want to get to Italy!! :o)**

**xoxo, Trini & Marcey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Verona P.O.V._**

"Verona, dearest, I was looking for you all throughout the garden," I turned and saw Aro walking towards me as he spoke to me. "Have a seat and talk with me for a while." He motioned to one of the many concrete benches in my shade garden. "It's a lovely day. I should have known this is where I would find you."

"Is there something you wanted to ask me or are you out here to sit and enjoy the beauty of nature?" I sat down next to him and looked out at the birds and butterflies that were enjoying the nice day and flowers. _He only ever comes to me when he wants something._

"You know me so well my dearest," Aro said softly as he patted my back. "I don't understand what you find so fascinating out here, but I do need to talk with you."

"Well, what is it you need me for?" I looked at him as I held my hand out. He grimaced slightly and then grabbed my set of gloves from the bench and handed them to me. I started to put them on.

"We are expecting some company today," he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "If things don't go according to plan we may have to use your power on them."

"So you will call for me when that happens?" I asked him as I got up_. The only time anyone ever really wanted me around is when they wanted to use me. I wish there was somewhere I felt loved and not just kept around as a tool. _

"No, my dear Verona, I want you to be in on the meeting this time. I think you will find the company to your liking." He grabbed for my hand and pulled me back to the bench. "You may be able to make a few friends."

"What**,** friends like Jane and Alec? Oh wait, how about Felix and Demetri?" I turned away from him. "I know I am acting like a child but Jane and Alec haven't liked me since_…" I became your favorite_ "and Felix and Demetri, well they just want what every guy wants from me, sex," I huffed.

"Verona, you can't blame them for wanting something they can't have. The Cullens will be nothing like others you've met before. You will have to prepare yourself though. They do travel with a human. Please be in my chambers in an hour and make sure you are wearing your gloves," he stated as he squeezed my hand and then stood up and walked away. _He would know about wanting something he can't have. I remember it all very clearly._

I was about 16 years old when I first met Aro. I had seen him while I was out walking in a garden, crying because I missed my father who had passed on a year before. Aro sat and talked with me. I was intrigued by this man. I would come every night and talk to him, for a month or maybe it was two. Then one night things changed.

"_Verona, my dearest, let me walk you home and to make sure you get there safely." He grabbed my hand and his eyes glazed over. "You know, you are going to be a beautiful lady when you grow up. All the gentlemen are going to want you. I think I may have to take your father's position, to make sure nothing ever happens to you." We started walking back to my house. _

_That night I fell asleep but was awakened in the middle of the night to a sharp scream. There at the foot of my bed was Aro with my mother. I had never seen terror from my mom's eyes until that night. I tried to get up and run to her but there were two men holding onto my arms._

"_Verona, dearest, I am only going to tell you this once," Aro looked at me and then he looked at my mother and licked his lips. "If you ever run from me I will do the same to you that I did to your father only a year ago, like I am going to do to your mother tonight." He turned my mother's head and bit her neck. He then looked up at me and then bit her again and began to drink from her. I watched her die that night, in his arms, with unimaginable terror in her eyes. When he was done with her he sat down on my bed. _

"_Verona, I would like you to meet Marcus and Caius," he motioned at the men who were holding me down. "We are going to take care of you. When you prove yourself to us we will make you one of us." He brushed his hand along the side of my cheek. _

For two years after Aro murdered my mother, the three taught me about themselves and what they were, vampires. Aro told me I was going to have a power once I was changed but he didn't understand what I was going to be capable of. When I turned 18, Aro changed me himself. It had been 120 years, and since then Aro had learned a lot about my power. I hated having to use it.

I also remembered when I first met Alec and Jane. Jane wanted to use her power on me. I told her only if I got to use my power on her. She just laughed and said I couldn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to do. Aro just started laughing. He had a vampire who had broken a law brought in and he let me show her what I could do. From then on Jane and Alec would leave whenever I came in the room. I guess they realized that I am not as weak as they thought.

Just then the wind blew against my face. _Oh crap, I am late_! I grabbed my parasol and started to run to the throne room. I left the parasol at the outside door and ran through the halls. _Well I guess I can tell Aro I was working on being fashionably late._

I saw the throne room doors at the end of the hall. Alec and Jane were just leaving, closing the doors as they exited the room.

"I see you are running late, again," Jane sneered at me as she was walking away. I could hear her continue. "Alec, I don't see why they keep her around. She gives us a bad name."

_Well here goes nothing, better late than never_. I pushed open both doors and stood in the middle as they opened. I put my hands on my hips as I shifted my weight to one leg. I looked around the room and saw Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting in their thrones. I then noticed our visitors. There were three girls. One was short with short dark hair, she could be just a few inches shorter then I am. One was a little taller than me, a human, with longer dark hair and the third looked like an Amazon. She stood above all the others, with long blond hair. Nothing compared to my hair though. Then I noticed the three guys with them. One with bronze colored hair, the next one with curly blond hair and the third one with… _I think I have died and gone to heaven_. The third one is tall with dark hair and lots of muscles. I smiled after they all turn and look at me. _Time to play it cool Verona. Walk in, straight past him and strut your stuff, you know you got it._

I started walking and headed straight through the middle of the group. Just as I began to get close to the man of my dreams, I found the only crack in this room. My foot twisted and sent me heading towards the floor. Before I hit the floor though, the god himself has his arms out to catch me.

I looked into his eyes. They were golden. _Wait, they should be red_. I noticed he was staring into my eyes also. "Watch where you walk there gorgeous," the Adonis spoke to me.

I smiled at him and said the first thing that I could think of, "You saved my shoe."

I looked up over his shoulder and saw the blond cross her arms as she huffs, "You don't call me gorgeous."

I then noticed the blond curly haired guy say to the human. "Bella, you won't be alone as a vampire." She smirked and the bronze haired guy scowled at the comment.

The giant of a vampire finally stood me upright and I walked up to Caius and shook his hand. I then walked over to Marcus and gave him a hug, "Good things will be coming your way my dear," he said. I walked over to Aro and stood behind him. I placed my hand on the back of his throne and he gave it a squeeze.

"Well I see you all have met our fair Verona," he motioned towards me. "Verona, I would like you to meet the Cullens," he motioned towards the group. He stood up, grabbed my hand and led me over to them. "Verona, I would like you to meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rose and Emmett."

Finally my god had a name and I liked it. He then led me back to his throne. "The Cullens are also very gifted, just like you. Jasper can sense emotions. Alice here can see the future, and Edward can read minds." _Hmmm_, I grinned, _let's see how good these guys are_. I licked my lips and looked at Emmett. I glanced at Aro and grinned. He knew I wanted to play. He just wasn't sure what I had planned yet, so he nodded. I let my lust run_. MMM Emmett is sitting in Aro's throne. I am on top of him, naked kissing every inch of his cold hard skin_. Edward pulls at the neck of his shirt a little bit. Jasper's eyes start to get dark. _MMMM Emmett and I on the floor where he's standing… Doggie style on the steps below my feet..._ Both guys eyes rolled back and they turned and looked at me. The next thing I knew, as I looked at every vampire in the room, their eyes were filled with lust. The poor human was redder then the roses in my garden. I smiled and began to think of my peaceful garden. _That was fun, thanks_. Edward nodded.

"Verona, if you are done playing, we can move along with our business," Marcus laughed a little bit as he fanned himself, joking with me. I nodded my head and got out of Aro's throne. As he took a seat, I decided to sit on the steps.

"We see you have yet to change Bella. Have you set the date or do we need to set one for you?" Aro asked towards Edward.

"We haven't set a date yet, and no we don't need you to set a date for us," Edward said through gritted teeth. He looked towards Alice, glared at the one named Jasper, and finally his eyes stopped at Bella.

"Well, you have yet to set a date, meaning you have not fulfilled your end of the bargain, so we will set a date for you. We do not take kindly to our rules being broken," Caius said. Aro reached down and squeezed my shoulder. I turned to look at him for my next assignment.

Suddenly, Rose stepped forward, "Over my dead body will you change Bella."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken my right hand glove off and my hand was around her neck. "That can be arranged," I said as I watched her eyes go from their golden color to black to white, then back to gold again. _Oh no, it has happened again._

I dropped my hand and looked at Aro. I put my head down in shame. I grabbed my glove from Aro's feet, put it back on and ran out the doors of the room. I raced through the castle and all the way out into my garden where I was safe._ I can't believe I let it happen. Why did I react so fast?_

"Are you okay?" A strange voice broke me out of my thinking. I turned around and saw Bella.

"I think I am. Why are you out here?" I asked as I motioned for her to sit down.

"I think I should ask that question myself," she replied back as she smiled at me.

"This is my garden, my sanctuary," I motioned around to the garden and the benches. "This is the only place I can go to get away. No one ever comes to bother me here. Those fools don't know what they are missing. It's so peaceful out here." Bella looked around and nodded her head at me. "Again, I am going to ask why you are out here, alone at that, with me, a vampire?" I was so confused she didn't seem to be scared of that fact. She was so confident of herself, like she trusted me not to attack her.

"I came to see if you were okay. There is no need to be embarrassed for tripping," she said.

_She thinks I am embarrassed by tripping???_ "Sweetie, I don't know what they told you but I am not embarrassed by tripping." She started to blush. _She must trip also, that would explain why she felt I was embarrassed by it._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am usually the one that trips, so I know what it feels like." She started to fumble with her hands a bit.

"Is there something I could help you with, I am not sure I have the answer but I may be able to help?" I asked. _I hate seeing people feel awkward around me. _

"Well, you seem to be kind of different from the other's in there. Uh…," she started fumbling with her thumbs again. "How old are you?" I looked at her to see if I understood her right. "Well how old were you when you were changed? How long have you been changed?"

_These questions seemed easy enough to answer._ "I had just turned 18 when I was changed and that was about 120 years ago."

I looked to see her reaction to that. "Who changed you? Do you have a mate? Did you know what you were getting into?"

_She is a persistent one. _"Aro changed me. No, I don't have a mate. Yes, I knew what I was getting into. I had two years to prepare for it before I was changed." I stood up and moved closer to her to gauge her reaction.

"Verona," she reached her hand out towards my gloved hand, "do you have any friends here?" I shook my head "Well, I don't mean to be nosy or pushy but you look like you could use a friend. I don't really know you, but it seems like we could learn a lot from each other. Would you like to maybe hang out sometime? We could talk and get to know each other. You seem so different from the other vampires that are here."

_Is she serious?_ "I guess we can be friends. Do you not worry about your safety?" I turned and asked her.

"I trust you. That's what friends do, they trust one another," she said as she grabbed my hand. "So if you didn't run out because of embarrassment, why did you run out of the room?"

_Oh no, here it goes. I guess I should tell her the truth since she is trusting me with her life, I should trust her._ "Well I ran out of the room because I attacked that girl with Emmett." _Oh__, __here it goes._ I feel the grin spread across my face and I try to turn so she won't notice the smile that just _his name _brings to me.

"Who, Rosalie? Don't take it personally. If being a bitch could be considered a gift, Rose would be a savant," she smirked a little bit. _I think we will be really good friends_. "You can even ask Emmett. I am sure he needs a friend too. Don't tell anyone but Em told me he called things off with her about three months ago because of her attitude. She just hasn't gotten over him yet."

"So Emmett doesn't have a mate?" I quickly turned around and asked with a smile.

"Wait a minute you aren't getting me off track," Bella stood up and put her hands on her hips and looks at me like Aro does to get his way. "Why did you leave the room if you weren't embarrassed about tripping? What did you mean when you said you attacked Rose?"

_Where do I begin?_ "Bella, if I tell you why I left I can't have you tell anyone, please." I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her close to me. "Very few people know about what I can do and I want to keep it that way. Do you understand me?"

"Verona, you act like you could make me stay quiet if I didn't promise." She said.

"Little do you know Bella," I took one glove off and started playing with it. "Do you know why I wear these gloves?"

"No, but does it have something to do with why you took it off before attacking Rose?" she asked as she grabbed the glove out of my hand and started to play with it. "I do like the glove. How can you pull the look off?"

"It is not there for just looks, like you may think." I took the glove back and put it back on. _Focus, you don't want to hurt her or worse_. "Bella, have you ever been made to do something you don't want to do."

* * *

**AN: We are loving the reviews!! Thank You everyone for enjoying our story!!**

** xoxo, Trini & Marcey**

** :o)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, we own nothing, except Verona...**_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Verona and I had been sitting in the garden for awhile talking about her powers and everything she could do with them. Here I was still trying to understand her gift. She can change the will of others to do what she wants just by touching them with her palm. It was a strange power, but I could easily see why the Volturi wanted her.

"So, basically what you are saying is that Rose is a zombie. She'll only do what you tell her? Wow, I bet Emmett wishes he had that power long ago." She laughed at my comment and looked down.

"She's not really a zombie. She's still herself and can do what she wants, unless I ask her to do something, then she'll do it, no questions asked." I nodded my head, not sure how to respond to that. She continued, "Tell me more about you and the Cullens. I have heard a few stories from others, but I don't really know if I can believe what they told me about them. How did you end up living in a house full of vampires and yet remain human?" _Well I guess it was my turn for the questions. This should be funny_.

"Well, a couple of years ago, I moved to Forks to live with my dad. That's when I met Edward. I didn't know he was a vampire at first, and I honestly thought he hated me, because he always looked angry when he saw me. We began to talk in a class we had together and I fell head over heels for him. That's when I started to notice little things about him. Like the way his eyes would change color from gold to black. Not to mention the unexplainable ways he kept saving me…"

"Saving you? What happened?" she had cut me off, _Great, now I had to tell her I was a danger magnet._ I sighed.

"I knew I wasn't going to get that past you. The first time he saved me, I almost got ran over by a van. That's when I noticed his speed and strength. He stopped the van and saved me. Then, there was another time when I was hanging out with some friends from school and I ended up getting lost in Port Angeles, and was almost attacked by a group of guys. Edward suddenly appeared and scared the four guys off," I paused, "and I wasn't attacked."

"Oh." was all she said. She looked at me with eager eyes, urging me to continue.

"Well, shortly after that I discovered what he was. He took me to meet the entire family. They're really incredible. I have never met such great, _people._ I have never met a family like them."

"Wow that sounds great, to belong to family and someone rather than just being used as a _tool_. So, please explain to me about their eyes? Why aren't they red? I have never met a vampire with golden eyes before." _She was very curious_. I liked her. She was easy to talk too and I could tell she wasn't happy here in Volttera.

"The Cullens don't eat, well, they don't feed off of humans. Rather they hunt animals." I glanced at her and she looked confused.

"Animals? Really? How does that work? Does it affect them or make them weaker? Is that why they are able to be around you like nothing?" _Uhh…, _I wasn't prepared for all those questions.

"Well, when Carlisle..." I started

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, he's like the father figure. You'll meet him soon. He said he should be here soon. He was the one who started it all. In three hundred years he has never _fed_ off of humans, even while staying here with the Volturi. He's only tasted human blood when he changed the rest of his family. And he only changed those who didn't have a future as a human for much longer. As for the animal thing, I really don't know how it affects them. They describe it as sustaining them, but not satisfying them. They don't want to be _monsters_," I rolled my eyes as I said that. I hated when they described themselves as that. I wanted to get a rise out of her, a little payback for the whole lust thing in the throne room earlier. "Maybe you should ask Emmett about the feeding off of animals sometime. He would know better than me." I looked to see her reaction to Emmett's name. I had noticed she looked interested in him. I wondered if it was Verona that Alice couldn't see. She was his type, blonde and gorgeous, but unlike Rose she seemed sweet. She looked down and smiled. I bet if she were human she'd be blushing. I smiled at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought. He's really great. First impressions make him seem like the tough bad boy, but he's really just a big over-muscled teddy bear. Just don't tell him I ever told you that! He would kill me." She looked at me a little horrified. "No, not literally, Emmett's the big brother I never had. He likes to play pranks and joke around. You'll see."

"Please tell me a little more about the rest of the family. They all seem so interesting, different from those I have met here. Everyone here is only after power and what it takes to be in charge. But you all have like real lives, and live like normal people." I could tell she longed for another way of life.

"Well Rose is the vain, "worship me, I'm too good for everyone", type. And Alice, well she is the exact opposite. She loves to help others out and make new friends. I like to think of her as a real life Tinker Bell, just with a better wardrobe. Her enthusiasm does take some getting used to, but she's really great. Her visions can be a pain, but we wouldn't be here without them." Verona sat there just taking everything in. I wasn't ready to go into the Jasper and Edward thing yet, who knows what she'll think of us after that. I'll save that story for another time.

"You have been here before right? I think I remember hearing about that. I can't believe Aro let you go," she stated with astonishment.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it's only because he can't read my thoughts either," I told her hesitantly.

"He can't? You're immune to his touch?" She couldn't believe what I just told her.

"Yeah, both his and Edward's mind reading. Oh, and Jane's and Alec's powers don't work on me either."

"Wow! I never met anyone, human or otherwise, who could do that. I wonder if you would be immune to me to?!" She was getting a little excited. "I mean I have never been able to touch another without…" She looked down disappointed in herself.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You take caution with your power. If anyone else had that ability, can you image what this place would be like? Verona, I can tell you're a good person. There's more to living than what Aro has shown you here. I know I'm not a vampire yet, and I know that the only reason I am still alive is because Aro knows that my being able to block everyone out is going to turn into something once I'm changed. But if you would like to test your ability on me maybe we can try when Carlisle gets here. He's probably going to want to run all kinds of test on you," I laughed at the end of my ramblings.

"Tests?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Carlisle's a doctor, an incredible one at that. He's my go-to guy for all my accidents." I pointed to a few of the scars I had. She noticed the scar James had given me. She traced the scar with her finger in confusion and looked me. She raised her eyebrows again.

I pulled my hand away from her and covered my scar with my other hand, and looked down. "What happened?" she asked quietly. _Long or short version_, I thought to myself. _Short_.

"Umm, well shortly after I met the Cullens, there were visitors in town, nomad vampires. They saw how protective the Cullens were with me. One of them, James, decided he just had to have me, you know, to eat." I paused, Verona sat perfectly still, they way only a vampire could, just staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "The Cullens tried to hide me, but James found me, and well, he bit me. But the Cullens found me and stopped him before he had his way and Edward sucked the venom out. He's hell bent on me not becoming a vampire," I said sadly.

"What happened to James? Why don't they want you to be a vampire?" Only her mouth moved. You could tell she wasn't used to being around humans, well except for Gianna, whom I still didn't understand.

"Well Emmett and Jasper killed him, and the next year his mate Victoria came after me to get revenge for James' death, and well between the Cullens and the wolves…"

"Wolves, too?? Oh my god, you're like a target for all things supernatural, Oh, sorry, continue."She was still again. I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am. Well, they all killed her newborn army that she created to kill me. And Edward killed her, and here I am," I stated. I could tell she wasn't going to let the story go there.

"And…I know there's more." she smirked and tilted her head slightly.

"We could sit here for days with my stories." She kept just staring at me. "Well, the family wants me to be like you all. But Edward, he doesn't want to 'kill' me, as he says. He won't destroy my soul." I looked down.

"He's right. This isn't something you just try out. Once it happens, there's no going back," she said to me quietly.

"I didn't make this decision lightly, or out of raging hormones. This is my family. Why wouldn't I want forever with them? If it was the other way around, and I were a vampire and one of them was human, how could I sit there and love them and accept them as part of my existence only to watch them die in the near future? I know many of you, if not all of you, never had a say in becoming what you are, but I do, and I choose my family."

"You're going to make an amazing vampire. You're lucky to have a family that cares about you." She put her head down. Crap, she was sad again.

"Tell me, please," I looked at her, "about you."

"I lived here with Aro and the others for two years before he changed me. I knew what was going to happen to me, but I didn't have a choice in it. The night before Aro brought me here, I watched him kill my mother." _That bastard, he would do something like that_, and she continued, "And then I found out later that the year previous to the death of my mother, Aro killed my father, too."

"I'm so sorry, Verona. He'll get what's coming to him, I know he will." _He needs to with treating her like that. I can't believe how strong she is after watching her mother die. If that was my mom, I would have been devastated._

She looked up and smiled at me. "I hope so. So tell me more, Bella. What's it like to be a human in love with a vampire?" _Oh god where do I start? How do I tell her that I was falling in love with Jasper and previously engaged to his brother?? _

"Well it's incredible," I told her as I looked down and began blushing.

"Blushing again, Bells," Emmett's voice startled us both. "We got worried when we couldn't find you. You've been gone for hours." He looked at Verona and gave her that little smile and nodded his head to her, trying to play it cool.

I jumped up and Jasper caught me as I missed my footing, "Thanks." I looked down. We turned and saw Verona and Emmett staring at each other. I looked at Jasper, and he said, "Maybe we should go find Alice and Edward. Alice wanted to talk to you."

"But I was talking to…" I started to talk but he put a finger to my lips and whispered into my neck while he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Later," was all he said. I couldn't breathe and no words came out. I just nodded. He smiled and kissed my neck. Damn dazzling vampires. I turned and saw Verona looking at me confused. _Oh that's right, she thought I was still with Edward._ I laughed, "That's another long story."

"Oh, I see. Well Bella, it was nice meeting you, let's hang out again sometime soon. You are always welcome to visit my garden anytime. No one will bother you here," she said as Jasper put his hand on my back and led us out of the garden.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella wanted time to go talk to the vampire that we just met. She felt sad and wanted to see if she was okay. I asked her to wait and we would all go find her, but she said no, that she wanted to talk to her alone for a while. Emmett tried to follow Bella too but she told him to stay here with us and make sure Rose was okay.

"Dammit Bella, if she bites you or kills you, I'm going to be really pissed off," I stated, she smiled and placed her small hand on my chest, got on her tippy toes and kissed me quickly.

"I promise I'll be okay, Thanks." And she ran down the hall to go find Verona.

It had been about 3 hours or so. Emmett and I were getting restless waiting for her to come back. Alice and Edward had gone into the city to get Bella some food and Alice of course wanted to go shopping. _I wish Alice would return our calls_.

"Screw it, let's go find her," Emmett finally said after pacing back and forth in the throne room. I didn't hesitate. We started walking down the hall when we ran into Felix. "Hey Felix, have you seen Bella, or that girl, Verona?"

"No. Check her garden," he said and kept walking. He was indifferent to us, which was better than all the resentment I got from the others here.

"Dick," Emmett said under his breath, but I'm sure Felix heard him. I felt Felix pause and then continue walking. We came to the end of the hall and saw a huge garden through the windows. Immediately I heard Bella's heart beat.

"There she is, man, come on," Emmett pushed through the doors. I heard Verona ask her what it was like to be in love with a vampire. We both stopped to listen to the answer, we were only a few feet away, and neither of them noticed us. Bella hesitated.

"It's incredible." She looked down and her cheeks turn the most delicious pink.

"Blushing again, Bells," Emmett interrupted them. They both snapped their heads up to look at us. "We got worried when we couldn't find you. You've been gone for hours." He was nervous and in awe of the vampire Bella was talking to, but he was trying to not let it show.

Bella jumped up to come give me a hug but started to trip on her foot. I caught her before she even began to fall.

"Thanks," she said, as she looked down embarrassed. I set her up right when I was hit with so much want and desire. I held on to Bella and she turned away from Verona and Emmett looking at me confused.

"Maybe we should go find Alice and Edward. I know Alice wanted to talk to you." I was lying, I had no idea where Alice and Edward were. I could feel Bella's wish to stay and talk more with Verona, but I could feel the same from Emmett but he also had a hint of desire in with his.

"But I was talking to…" She started to talk but I put a finger to her lips and caressed her bottom lip. She stopped breathing, but I wasn't done. I leaned down and grazed her neck with my lips, pulling her closer to me.

"Later," I said softly in her ear. She still didn't move and just nodded her head, and I kissed her neck. Her irritation was cute. I slightly pulled away from her and laughed. I sensed a wave of confusion and Bella was looking at Verona, who was just watching us. Bella laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"That's another long story," she said.

"Oh, I see. Well Bella, it was nice meeting you lets hang out again sometime soon. You are always welcome to visit my garden anytime. No one will bother you here," Verona told Bella sincerely. I knew they wanted to be alone and Bella was stalling.

"Well, we'll catch up with you guys later. Come on Bella." I put my hand on her back and led her out to the street. "So, how was your talk? You ran out of there so quickly I didn't know where to look for you." She grabbed my hand. I felt her excitement as she began to talk about her new friend. Only Bella could make friends with a lonely vampire in Volterra.

"It was good. She's very different from the others here," she gushed.

"Yeah, I picked up some of her emotions. She's rather sad and very lonely."

"Yeah, she is. She told me a little about her past and what happened to her. Oh and her gift, it's crazy. Is Rosalie okay?" she asked, and was now full of worry. I don't know what happened to her, how would I describe that to Bella.

"Well, she's okay, I think. She doesn't talk or move or anything, well no more than usual. It's weird, you know Rosalie, she always full of anger and hostility, but there is nothing. What is it exactly that Verona did to Rose?" We were walking down the streets of Volterra, not too far from Aro's fortress. We were passing a little park. Bella turned and wrap her small arms around my neck. I grabbed her hips and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. _Was she trying to distract me?? _I kissed her softly and placed her on the wall. With her legs still wrapped around me, I looked at her. She knew I wanted her to continue talking, even though I really just wanted to keep kissing her.

"Well, she changes the will of others. She said that when she touches them, it alters them so that they will do whatever she wants or tells them to do. How crazy is that?" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Hmm, that is interesting." I moved to sit with her on the wall. We sat in silence and she was feeling guilty. "Bella, are you okay?" She just nodded and continued to look down and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "It's okay. Come here." I put my arm around shoulder and she leaned into me.

"I'm sorry, I am being silly," she said.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. Even if you think it would hurt my feelings, I'm still here for you."

She turned to me and smiled. I held her hand and she giggled. _Oh my god, she's going to drive me crazy_. Her roller coaster of emotions exhausted me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It's just I still feel bad, about Edward. I mean I know he's with Alice but we both know how he is. And well I just worry about him, that's all. I just don't want you to be upset with me, I'm not in love with him and I know you know that. I just don't want you to think I don't want to be with you when I feel guilty or sad. I just want him to be happy too, because, well, I'm happy with you." I knew she worried about him. I wasn't jealous, She worries for him the same way she worries for Emmett or Carlisle. It's still good to hear her say it though.

"I know you do Bella, and I would never be angry with you for feeling guilty. I know this is happening suddenly, but we'll take things as slow or as fast as you want them. I have all the _time_ in the world for you."

_Crap,_ I shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, you do," she said in a whisper looking down, a single tear slid down her cheek.

I grabbed Bella and sat her on my lap so she was straddling me. She wrapped her warm legs around me and I held her close.

"Bella, I will give you forever, I promise. You don't have to beg or trade anything. You won't have to worry about me losing control. As you know, I have changed many, and I will change you, if that is what you want. You're an amazing person, and you'll make a remarkable vampire." She hugged me tightly, as tight as she could, her gratitude was intense. "What are you so grateful for?"

"For you Jazz. You're incredible, thank you. I get to be with you forever, and our family, what isn't there to be grateful for?!" She stared deeply into my eyes, I felt like she could see into my soul. Slowly she brought her face closer to mine. She bit her bottom lip. I gripped her hips even tighter. She kissed gently, but it was passionate and deep. I had never kissed anyone like that. I was getting caught up in the moment, just as she was. The kiss was starting to become more urgent, and her need was strong. _Didn't I just tell her I wouldn't lose control with her_ and here I was fighting with myself to not take her right here. It wasn't that kind of control I was worried about, I would never hurt her. I could give her _everything_ she wanted, _just not on a park bench. _I gently pulled away and kissed her chin and her neck. She was breathing heavily. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. It was a sigh of contentment.

The sun was almost gone behind the hills, and the streets were getting dark. I could sit like this forever with her warm body wrapped around mine. I sighed, "I guess we better go find the others before they come looking for us. You ready to go?" I asked her softly. She was so quiet I thought she was asleep,

"Yeah, I guess we should." She untangled herself from me, and now I was disappointed.

I got up and offered her my arm. She giggled and took it, blushing as she looked down. We were near the castle, and I could hear Alice and Edward just around the corner. They too felt happy and content with each other. We rounded the corner and Bella was shocked to see Alice and Edward, arm in arm just as we were, walking towards us. A huge wave of relief came over her when she saw them happy together, and she squeezed my arm a little tighter and smiled.

"There you guys are!" Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes, she knew were we where. She stuck her tongue out at me. "We thought we would meet you all half way on our way to get Rose and go find Emmett."

* * *

_**AN: So Hope you like this chapter, Please Review! WE love to hear your comments!**_

_** xoxo, Trini & Marcey**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Mother's Day! Sorry this chapter has taken some time to get out, we have had a few personal problems, and then some beta issues, so please bear with us, the next few chapters will be spaced out, but we should be back to weekly updates soon. Enjoy!**

** ** Oh and all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer... Ecept Verona... she ours :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Verona Point of View**

I was glad Bella had left with Jasper. I hoped that she understood I didn't want to be here anymore and that I longed to be a part of something bigger, more meaningful, like her family. Emmett took the seat where Bella had just been. _Oh my God, he's so cute_. I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

"So, are you ok?" he asked sincerely as he glanced at me then away as if he were nervous.

"Yes, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I didn't mean to do that," I said, looking down in shame.

"What exactly was it that you did? What did you do to Rose?" I began to explain my ability to him. He nodded as he absorbed everything I said. While we were talking, he took my gloved hand in his. He gently pulled the top of my glove down, and I began to get anxious. I didn't want him to touch my bare hand, and I almost pulled it away from him, but he kept my fingers in the gloves and gently kissed the back of my bare hand with his soft lips.

"You don't scare me. I am not afraid of you hurting me. I trust you," he said as he looked deep into my eyes. I was at a loss for words. No one had ever been this close or intimate with me before. He covered my hand back up but continued holding it. Bella was right. He was a big teddy bear. A big, strong, sexy, god-like creature… My eyes began to wander over his body.

"Hey, up here." He smirked at me. He knew he was sexy.

I smiled and looked away, thanking god that I couldn't blush.

"Maybe, um, well I was thinking that maybe we could go out one of these nights. You know, maybe catch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked him. I'd never been asked out on a date before. This could be interesting.

"How about star gazing and some dancing somewhere secluded so we can get to know one another?"

"That sounds delightful." _Oh my god, did I just say delightful? Geez Verona, show your age, why don't you._

"So, my lady, is there anything you would like to know before our date?" Emmett asked as he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"Well, there is actually. Why do you hunt animals? Why not drink from humans?" I turned and looked up into his eyes. This was something Bella had explained to me, but it was so confusing, and she wasn't able to answer some of the questions I had.

"Well, I was just raised differently than you. The Cullen's have always fed from animals, except for an occasional slip up maybe once every decade or so. I slipped up a couple of times." He looked down and put his hand on my chin to look me squarely in the eyes. "I know not everyone will be able to understand this. We, my family and I, just feel it inhumane to drink from humans. It's not their fault we are what we are. While there are some that don't deserve to live-and I have taken part in taking them out-the others, the average humans? Well, I think it is wrong to kill them just to satisfy the thirst in me, especially since I know there is another way to feed."

"I understand. I am sorry for asking. This is all so new to me. I never understood why we had to drink from humans, to kill them. I do usually try to find someone who is already dying or a blood bank where I can get enough to sustain me. I've always tried to hold on to that human part of myself, but here, there is no other way. I never knew you could feed from animals just as you would a human. No one ever told me." I looked back down.

"How would you like me to take you hunting sometime? I hear there are some bears around here. I want to try and find one to fight and kill." He got up and started to act like he was boxing with a bear. His weaving back and forth… _MMMM_… my eyes began to rake over his amazing physique. I began to laugh as I watched him jump around. He made my body feel so alive and hum with anticipation.

"I would love to join you sometime," I said. There was something else I wanted to ask him. "Emmett, do you think its right for Bella to want to become like us. She was telling me her side, and, well, do you think it's right?"

"Well, I mean we're not going to change her against her will. And if being a part of the family and being with my brother is what she wants, then I say why not. If she didn't want to become a vampire, I would be in front of her making sure everyone here kept their teeth away from her. She's like my little sister, and as long as she's happy and informed about her choices, then rest of us will be happy. Well, except for Eddie, but it's not up to him anymore. She knows what she's doing." I felt in awe of him. He was considerate, sweet, and _so damn sexy. Oh my god, why can't I think of anything else besides his body?_

"Verona, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Emmett asked as he looked up at me.

"Sure, what is it you would like to know?" I replied as he sat back down next to me.

"What is so special about this garden?" He motioned toward the vast landscape in front of us. _How do I explain this to him without him thinking I am a freak?_

"Well, where it ends over there." I point to the far North side of the garden. "That is where I grew up. This garden here was where I met Aro when I was younger. I would sit outside at night and watch the stars. I thought about finding a man whom I would marry for love, rather than a political alliance to someone who wanted to get their hands on my family's money. My parents were high society and I was a bartering chip. Every man wanted to have me for my fortune. Then, when they saw me, they wanted me for more than that. I wanted more than that out of my life. Aro found me and started to let me vent to him. Then after my parents died, they took me in here and made me one of their own." I shuddered as I remembered. I didn't have much of a say in the matter. That was the one time I was forced to do something, and I hated the shell of a vampire I was today. I wanted more from my life. The Cullens seemed to have made more of themselves.

"Why do you come out here? I thought all the vampires here stayed inside." He looked at me and grabbed my hand again. "Don't get me wrong. I love being outside. We always pick places that allow us to go outside as often as possible."

_Well it seems he and I have some things in common. _"I have always loved nature. I love watching the wind blow through the branches and the shapes they make. I love the feeling of the wind and the smells it brings. I love watching the birds and bees fly from flower to flower. It is just so peaceful out here." I squeezed his hand as I turned to talk to him more. "The castle gets so stuffy when you get all the vampires in there with all of their meals. It smells of rotten flesh and death. Out here…" I smiled then sighed. "It is so different. Each day smells different. It smells fresh , like my mother when she was around."

"How would you like to get to know my family a little more?" Emmett asked as he stood and gently tugged on my hand to get me to stand up with him. "I'm sure they would all love to get to know you more. Alice will probably want to know where to shop around here." I stood up, and he pulled me under his arm and started to walk with me back toward his family. "I really like this." He looked down at me and smiled.

"You like what?" I looked up into his eyes.

"The way you fit right into my side as we walk with one another." He pulled me in a little tighter as we continued to walk back to the castle.

When we arrived, the others were walking out the doors. "Hey Em, we were just coming to find you," Bella said as she ran to give him a hug. She then turned to me and gave me a hug.

"That was the reaction most of us had the first time she hugged us," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"She has never worried about keeping herself alive," Edward mumbled to Alice and Rose. "We bring her over here and she goes making friends with the first new vampire we come across. One day it will come to bite her."

I looked down and away from everyone. I knew when I was not welcomed. I turned on my feet and started to walk back the way Emmett and I came from when I felt two sets of hands on me.

"Verona, please don't listen to him. He's just jealous that you can control yourself around Bella when he couldn't." Emmett pulled me back to him. Bella let go of my arm and moved her hand to my back. "Edward, that is not any way to treat your hostess," he reprimanded.

"Verona, please stay. I want to get to know you," Bella pleaded. She looked at everyone and stated, "If you don't want to get to know Verona, then stay away from us, since I want to." She then wrapped an arm around my back.

Emmett and Bella then turned and steered us down another path of the garden to a nearby fountain and seating area. To my surprise, everyone followed. We sat around and talked for a while. Suddenly, I started to smell an oddly familiar scent. I wasn't sure where I knew it from, then all of a sudden, a male was standing in the middle of one of the entrances.

"Verona, do you remember me?" this man said. He was about six feet tall, very thin, and had hardly any muscles. I looked at his black and white hair before I realized who he was.

"_Verona, I want you to test out your ability. In this garden_, _there is a vampire who has betrayed me_, _and I want this person to come to me and willingly let me kill them. Make it happen, my pet, and you will never need anything again." _

That was over a century ago. That day I found a petite woman with grey hair and a man with black and white hair in the middle of my garden. The woman headed toward me, so I stuck my hand out and confused her. Less than an hour later, I had her walking into the throne room and straight to Aro, who tore her to pieces and threw her in a fire. The man got away before Felix and Demetri could find him.

The vampire was now standing in the same spot as the last time I saw him. He looked at the others, then back to me, and smiled. "I will share the human with you all if you help me take her out," he smirked and pointed at me.

I pushed Bella toward Jasper and Emmett because I knew they would protect her from any threat that may come her way. I signaled to the others to get over by Bella and protect her.

Edward and Alice were at her side in no time, but Rose stood between the threat and me. "Rose, what do you think you are doing?" Alice screamed at her. She stood motionless to them.

The man stalked toward me about the time I knelt down to jump over Rose, but she jumped onto the guy, and they fought. They were slamming one another against the concrete fountain in the middle. They broke the tables that we had been sitting at. While the man was struggling with Rose, I called for the guards. The guy pulled Rose's arms off about the time Felix and Demetri showed. I turned to make sure that Bella couldn't see what was going on. I noticed that Jane and Alec were holding Alice and Emmett back. Jasper and Edward were in a protective crouch in front of Bella. This was not going to be a pretty scene for any of the Cullens to witness. I looked back at Felix and Demetri to see if they were going to do anything about this. They just stood there laughing.

"I'll bet you the next decade of your service that the guy kills her before anyone will stop him," Felix said and then winked at me.

"How can you joke about something like that at a time like this?" I asked and then took my gloves off and kicked off my shoes. I almost ruined them once today, and I couldn't have that happen again. "Since you two boys are incapable of helping, watch how a professional takes care of threats." I jumped onto the vampire's back and wrapped my hand around his neck. I turned his head so I could make sure he was confused. I watched his eyes go black and then back to the red color they were.

"I command you to stop this," I firmly stated while looking into his eyes. He immediately stopped, but I was too late. He dropped Rose's head to the ground.

"Bravo, my pet." Aro was in the garden along with Caius and Marcus. "I told you, brothers, she had yet to show all of her powers." He walked over, picked my gloves up off the ground, and handed them to me.

"What do you mean all of my powers?" I turned and asked as I put my shoes back on. (I could tell) not needed my body was shaking from what just happened. I would need to feed soon. This was just one of the many side effects I had when testing this power.

"What Rose did, Verona," he said as he motioned to the heap of body parts on the ground. "Your power makes them do anything you want and even things you don't know you want them to do." He sat down next to me. "Anyone you confuse has this part of their mind that tells them to protect you from any threats." I sat there and looked from Aro to this man just standing still above Rose's body and then over to the Cullens.

"Felix, take away Rose's body and prepare it for proper disposal" Caius said as he pointed at the pile of motionless limbs. Felix started to gather them and as he got up to leave, he looked towards the West wing of the castle. Caius nodded and they were gone.

"We will give her a proper burial. If you would like to mourn her tonight or in the morning, we will provide a private area for you to do so," Caius stated to the Cullens and left.

"Verona, we will leave you to rest," Aro said as he squeezed my shoulder and then got up and left the garden.

"Young one, don't let this get you down. I expect great things from you." Marcus knelt down in front of me so he was looking straight in my eyes. "I will get some blood from a blood bank for you to restore your energy. You are drained. Please don't make this out to be your fault." I nodded my head. "I will take care of this man for you. He will not die peacefully." He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Don't let this affect your destiny." He then got up and took the man and the rest of the guard with him.

I turned and looked at the Cullens. They were all just standing there, not blinking, or moving at all. Bella had her head buried in Jasper's chest, and I could hear her heart beating in fear.

"I am so sorry for what you had to witness today." I looked at each and everyone one of them. Then I looked back to Emmett. "Please forgive me for the death of Rose." I looked down in shame. "I tried to prevent it. I didn't know what I was capable of."

I could sense him come over to me. He pulled me into his chest. "Verona, I don't know about the others, but I do not blame you." Emmett lifted my chin up so I was looking straight into his eyes. "You were the only one who tried to stop him from hurting her. For that I can't blame you." He looked like he was in pain. "You did something I couldn't even bring myself to do and for that I am grateful." He then pulled me into a great big hug, and I could feel all the regrets he had and his gratitude toward me in it. I then felt two other sets of arms wrap around me. Bella and Jasper were behind me with the same kind of feelings.

"Verona, I can feel your shock and regret and the pain you are going through." Jasper said as he backed away, "Please know that I understand what it is like to do something and not realize at the time how bad it was or for things to come back and bite you in the ass." Bella then released me and cuddled into Jasper again. "One day, maybe you and I can talk about my past and you will understand how much we have in common."

I did the one thing I knew how to do. I ran farther into my garden. Bella wouldn't be able to keep up with me, and I hoped with what just happened, Jasper would not follow me. I needed time to think.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I was in shock. Everything was happening so fast, even for a vampire. My family was changing. We were breaking up with our partners, and some were finding comfort in others when we took this trip. Here I was going along just to get away from Forks for a bit and all the memories I had there. Next thing I knew, I had an angel literally falling head over heels for me, and I could easily feel the same way for her. Then Rose was ripped to shreds in front of me while protecting this angel.

Jasper and Bella tried to comfort her and let her know that they did not blame her for what just happened. As I forced my body to move closer to comfort her, she ran into the garden. I looked at my family and then to the spot where Verona vanished from. I wanted to comfort my family, but I needed to know she was okay.

Jasper could feel my conflicting emotions as Edward was reading my thoughts, and they both blurted out, "Go after her. We will take care of the girls."

I ran and followed her scent. It reminded me of the perfume Miss Cherie Dior, a perfume I knew all too well. I had gotten it for Rose about three months ago because I loved the smell, only for her to tell me how much she hated the smell, throw the bottle at the wall, breaking it into pieces, soaking the wall and floor.

I found Verona sitting on the ground. I approached slowly, allowing my scent to reach her to alert her of my prescence and let her know that I was there without saying anything. I knew from dealing with Bella that it was just easier to be there when she needed someone to talk to and not rush into making her talk. I sat down about a foot away from her, knowing she would let me know when she was ready to talk. So I waited and watched the bees and butterflies in her garden as they flew from one flower to another.

"Why did you follow me?" she turned and asked me. I was surprised at her question. Do I tell her I have this unexplainable draw to her or that I couldn't stand to see her upset? That what I knew as my family no longer mattered; that she was my world now? I couldn't tell her that because she would think I had lost my mind.

"Well, why did you follow me? I am useless. I can't touch anyone without causing them harm. Look at what just happened to Rose. I didn't know that my power would kill her." She stopped to take a breath. "All I am good for is to make people do things they don't want to do. I find that rather useless. I would love to be able to hold someone's hand and not have to worry that the next time I told them to go jump off a bridge, they'd do it." I couldn't help but laugh. "You think that it's funny? Tell that to the last person I said that to who did jump(ed). "

Wait…she has got to be kidding me… "Baby, if that is true, I bet they died happy because the last thing they saw was your beautiful face." I put my hand up to her cheek and made sure she was looking at me as I said "I don't care what power you have. I will never leave you." I smiled thinking about how nice it was to finally admit that to a girl and know it was the honest truth.

"What did you just say?" Confusion replaced the frustrated expression on her face.

"I said I would never leave you. No matter what power you have, you could never make me leave you." I looked away for a minute to brace myself for what was coming. "I do not know how to explain it, but from the minute you tripped in the throne room, I have wanted to be a part of your life. Time will only tell if it is as friends or more. Let's take it slowly and see where things go. Can we do that?"

She looked up in my eyes to see if I was just laying a line on her like, I am sure, so many guys have done in the past. "Yes, but I have to go. I need to hunt." She squeezed my hand and then left.

I watched as she walked away.

**AN: So what did you think?? Please review, we love to hear your thoughts! Thank you! **

** xoxo,**

** Trini & Marcey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Carlisle POV**_

I had this bad feeling I needed to get to Volterra. _Flying is faster than swimming_, I kept reminding myself as I stared out into the black nothing outside the tiny window of the plane. I tried not to think of the previous days. Esme herself came to give me the papers. She seemed sad and remorseful when I saw her. I honestly didn't know what she expected from me, and quite frankly I didn't care anymore. I took the papers from her hands, signed them, and handed them back to her instantly. I saw the hurt in her eyes. She wanted me to tell her to stay.

"_That's it?" __she __asked me, confused. Was she expecting me to beg her to stay with me? It had been months since I last talked to her. I had called her several times to tell her what was going on with everyone, but she never returned my calls._

"_What were you expecting from me, Esme? You filed for divorcé. I am only giving you what you want." She looked as if she would cry if she could. I wanted to comfort her, but it was no longer my place, by her decision. I already had my bags to head to Volterra ready to go. I grabbed them and was in the car heading to the airport without so much as a glance back._

The plane had finally landed and I knew I already had a car waiting for me; my parent's intuition had told me I needed to hurry, something wasn't right. I had a pressing need to see my family.

"Yes, I have a reservation for Cullen, Carlisle Cullen." The young attendant looked at me like I had three heads. I cleared my throat, hoping she would snap out of it.

"Oh, yes sir. Umm… here are your keys; it's parked straight outside these doors in A-1." Her heart was beating so fast I didn't know if I should be polite and smile. I decided against flirting I didn't want her to faint, because I didn't have time to deal with that. It had been so long since, I hadn't even noticed when a woman looked at me, and now being single, it was kind of a rush. _Rush_, if I wasn't in a rush I would have tried flirting with the young girl. So, I made it quick. I smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." I said as I grabbed the keys and headed out of the airport.

Once I was on the long road to Volterra, I turned off the lights and drove as fast as I could. I made it in record time; Alice would be pleased knowing I pushed the limits of my driving more. I wonder if she had seen me coming. I tried to call but couldn't get a hold of any of them. That made me more nervous; at least one of them always would answer my phone calls. _Something is very wrong_. I was just outside the walls of Volterra now; I saw a large cloud of smoke behind Aro's castle. _Oh,no._ I drove around to the back and jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park. Immediately I could smell the trail of the other vampires heading out into the forest. Then I caught the scents I knew all too well; Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice & Edward. _Where was Rosalie_? I followed the scents quickly; as I was getting closer to the smoke cloud I began to slow, fearing what I would find. It was some sort of bonfire. I came through the trees and into a small clearing. To my left were Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the other Volturi members, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec, amongst a few others. I looked to my right and saw my family. I sighed unnecessarily, relived for a brief moment before I noticed they were all in black. Alice and Edward stood behind Jasper, whose arm was wrapped around Bella, whose cheeks were stained with tears. She held on to Emmett's arm as he stared in to the fire. _Oh no, Rosalie_. Alice, Edward and Jasper saw me but didn't make a move to come close to me. Emmett didn't even look up at me. When Bella finally noticed I was standing there, she ran up to me began to cry again.

"Oh, Carlisle." She whispered and hugged me. I hugged her tightly.

"Bella, what happened?" I looked down at her and she sobbed again.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. Rosalie…" And she couldn't speak anymore.

"Shhh…. It's okay Bella, it's ok…Come on, let's go get the others." I said softly. She nodded and we walked back to where the others were.

"Ahh, my friend Carlisle, I'm sorry for your loss." Aro said softly. I stared across the flames and noticed all of the Volturi were staring at us, none looking at all remorseful. I couldn't say anything. I only nodded to acknowledge him. It was then I saw a young vampire; she couldn't have been more then 17 or 18. She was standing off to the side of Marcus. She stared at Emmett, and she was the only one out of all them that looked truly sad. She glanced at me, and I saw the pain in her eyes briefly before she hung her head. _Hmmm_….

_Let's go_. I thought, and Edward turned and pulled Alice along. Jasper followed, holding Bella at his side as she buried her head into his side, silently sobbing. Emmett didn't move. I walked to his side and stood with him for a moment.

"Come on son, there's nothing we can do here." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. The anguish in his eyes was unnerving. I had never seen Emmett like this. He didn't need to be here. He put his head down and we began to walk away from Aro and the others. I glanced back to them; they were all watching us, glaring actually. But the one girl, she stared at Emmett.

"What have I done?" she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her as she looked to Marcus, and then she began to silently sob as he embraced her in an almost fatherly hug as she sobbed in to his chest. He glanced at me and I briefly saw the guilt in his eyes. I turned away and continued to walk with Emmett after my distraught family.

It had been a week since I arrived in Volterra. No one has spoken since that night. Edward and Alice filled me in on what happened. After that, no one left their rooms, except for Bella to eat, but she went straight back to Jasper. I stayed in what I guess we would call the living room. Aro had set them up on a floor of his castle that was the size of a four bedroom house, equipped with a kitchen and huge living room. I kept trying to talk to everyone but they always said later. I don't like to be authoritative with them, but I had finally had enough. I needed my family back.

_Edward, you and Alice be out here in 20 minutes_. I didn't have to speak out loud to them; I know Alice saw my decision and Edward would hear me.

"Jasper, you and Bella be out here in 20 minutes. We're having a family meeting."

"Okay," they both said, as I left to go find Emmett. He said he was going to go hunting, and that was eight hours ago.

As I was leaving the castle, I saw the young vampire girl, Verona, they said her name was, sitting outside in the garden. I decided to speak to her then; she seemed to be having as difficult time with all this as the others were.

"Hello, Verona. I am Carlisle. Emmett's…" she jumped up and finished my sentence.

"…Dad. Umm, hello, it's nice to finally meet you." She said as she extended her hand for me to shake but pulled it away quickly. I noticed she was wearing her gloves.

"You're wearing gloves; I think it is safe for us to shake hands, is it not?" I asked her. She sighed and shook my hand again. "It's not your fault, no one blames you. I know you're beginning to care for Emmett, and would not hurt him intentionally. Emmett is just confused at the moment. I am actually on my way to go get him now. We're going to have a meeting when we get back. I would like for you to join us. Will you come?" I asked her. She could say no, and that would be fine, but I think she needed to be there for us all to move on from this.

"If you think it's a good idea, I will be there." she said quietly.

"Thanks dear. One hour, and then please come to our suite?"

"Okay, I'll be there. Thank you, Carlisle. I am so sorry, I …" She began to sob.

"There is nothing to apologize for." I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned into my chest, so I hugged her. _This poor girl; she didn't belong here with these heartless vampires. She was different, special_. After a minute she had stopped sobbing and stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been this emotional in quite some time. I will pull myself together, and meet you all in an hour. Again, thank you." she said softly. I smiled at her and nodded. _Now, to find my son_.

He wasn't entirely difficult to find. He sat in the tallest tree in the top branch looking over the country side.

I climbed to the top and sat with him. We sat there for a few minutes, and I finally spoke up.

"I know this isn't just about Rosalie, and I am here if you want talk Emmett, you should already know that."

"I do," he said quietly, "and you're right. I don't want to disrespect Rose or her memory, but I…" he didn't know how to continue, and I left him to his thoughts for a moment.

"Emmett, things happen that are not in our control. What happened to Rose was a set up, and they even set up Verona. I spoke to her today." He turned around and looked at me suddenly.

"What did she say? Is she okay? She doesn't think I am upset with her, does she? I know it wasn't her fault," he gushed out quickly.

"She's doesn't know what to feel; she, too, is very confused about all this, but she does feel extremely guilty about it all. About Rosalie; I know she resented this life since the moment she woke up. But Emmett, she did love you, she wouldn't want to see you this way, and you know that. You knew Rosalie better than any of us; you know she wouldn't want you moping around. She knew you two were moving different ways before this day ever came. Maybe she was hoping to give you closure when she handed you the papers." He smile and nodded. "Come on, I have the others waiting for us. We all need to discuss this, and start to move on from this."

"Okay, let's go," he said and jumped a hundred feet to the ground, and I followed.

_**Jasper's P.O.V. **_

After the funeral for Rosalie, we all kept to ourselves. Alice and Edward shared a room on the other side of the suite. Luckily they had their conversations silently.

Bella and I had talked about what happed amongst ourselves. Neither one of us blamed Verona for what happened. _She was used_. _We all were._ I am a military man at heart. I know exactly what Aro is doing. _He is trying to get us into a depressed state of mind, thinking it would weaken our bond, so he could take his pick from our family_. I knew instantly, when we first arrived that's all that was radiating off of him - want and envy. Rosalie was the first one, in his silent attack. We should have seen this coming; I should have seen this coming. I never thought he would act so quickly in his plan. We need to move past this, we need to be ready. I know he wants Bella; he wants to change her and is getting impatient. The thought of his ancient, vile lips getting anywhere near her puts me in a rage I haven't felt since I was in the south. He has no idea I can kill him before he even thought of me as a threat. Just because I can feel emotions doesn't make me weak. It would be his underestimation of me if he tries to get to Bella, or anyone else in my family.

_Alice and Edward_. He's wanted them since the moment he met them. I know he wouldn't go after them. But Carlisle, _Get rid of Carlisle and there goes the foundation of our family_. Aro is anything but ignorant. He knows Carlisle well enough to know that Carlisle feels betrayed. We have some time, before his next attack. We need to plan. We need Emmett back.

Emmett was a bundle of emotions. He was confused and angry, He spent most of the time hunting, or sitting in that damn tree. When Bella is fast asleep, I slip out to go hunting. Several nights in a row I would just sit with him in his tree. No words were spoken. I knew he would talk when he was ready. I would leave silently with a pat on his shoulder and make my way back to Bella before she awoke.

Bella was still asleep when I came back from hunting. I envied how she was able to escape her thoughts and sleep at nights. How I wish I could lie in her arms and drift into unconsciousness for a few hours. She looked so peaceful, her soft hair fanned out around her. I slid into bed carefully not to disturb her and wrapped my arm around her softly. A small smile fell on her lips as she turned and curled herself into my body.

"Mmm… Jasper…you're back…" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her. She knew I had left; I didn't think she noticed when I would go, and she was usually sound asleep when I left.

"I'm here. It's still early; you can sleep more," I said to her softly as I kissed the top of her head. She snuggled more into me, wrapping her warm arms around me, tangling her legs with mine. I was running my fingers through her hair as she started to caress my back softly. It was an incredible sensation; her warmth was incredible, and her scent… I could breathe her in all day. I barely even noticed the burn anymore.

"Jasper, you and Bella be out here in 20 minutes. We're having a family meeting," Carlisle told us; we both answered with an 'OK'.

I was running my fingers across the small of Bella's back where her little shirt had risen up slightly, unintentionally causing Bella's heart speed up, and felt it against my chest, her desire spiked, and the pressure of her hands on my back became harder. She squeezed my leg that was tangled in hers. She turned her head slightly up to kiss me softly on the neck. It felt incredible; a small growl escaped and I felt her smile in satisfaction. I tangled my hand in her hair and wrapped my other arm around her little waist. I pulled her head back so I could kiss her. She looked at me innocently and bit her bottom lip. That one little move turned me on so badly. I lowered my head to hers and took her bottom lip in my mine. I bit it, and sucked on it roughly, but not enough to break the skin, causing her to moan softly against my lips. I was nearly undone. _I want her, now_. I grazed my tongue lightly across her lip that was starting to swell; her hands were in my hair in an instant, pulling me closer to her, wanting more. In an instant, I was on top of her, and she didn't miss a beat, her legs wrapped around my hips, I could feel the heat of her arousal building, and I knew she felt how hard she made me. I had my hand on her hip, holding her close to me, grinding myself roughly into her. She arched her back, deepening the kiss. My other hand was on her back, pulling her close to me. We couldn't get close enough; actually we could. I had my hand on the waistband of her pants…

"I said twenty minutes. We are waiting for you two, "Carlisle said as he knocked on the door for both of us to hear. Bella slumped back to the bed disappointedly. I was, on the other hand, kind of pissed. _What the fuck, they could wait another twenty minutes._

"Don't be angry. Let's get this over with; we can continue later," Bella whispered softly, running her fingers through my hair. She was right; we needed to go out there. I crawled off of her and pulled her to her feet before she could even blink.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I whispered in her ear as she blushed and bit her bottom lip again. I kissed her quickly and softly, and let her go.

"I'm counting on it," she challenged as she turned around, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

_This better be a good meeting. I can't believe Carlisle interrupted us like that. Well actually I can_. We had all been avoiding each other, especially Carlisle. How could I, we, even face him? He trusted us to travel over here and take care of each other, and look what happened. Not even 24 hours into our trip and we get one member of the family killed. We lost Rosalie. Why didn't they let us help her? Why didn't they let her pull herself together or whatever it is vampires do to heal themselves. This is probably what he wants to talk about.

We made our way to the living room. Immediately, I missed the other house and the family meetings at the dining table. Edward was sitting on the sitting chair and Alice was at his feet with her head leaning against his leg. They really are cute together. I smiled internally, knowing now wasn't time to think about these things. Emmett was sitting on the big sofa; I sat next him and Jasper to my other side. Carlisle continued to stand; he paced actually.

I was getting nervous and beginning to feel guiltier. Jasper grabbed my hand and started to soothe me. I wanted to yell at him and tell him this was my entire fault…

"This isn't your fault, why would you think that?" He questioned me, breaking the silence. _Nice, now I'm the center of attention. How did he know what I was thinking?_ Everyone was looking at me like I was a freak.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Well, it is my fault. If I were already changed, or didn't know about this world, Rosalie never would have stood up to Aro, you all wouldn't even be here. It's because of me we're even here," I had started my argument strongly, but ended in a whisper looking down.

Of everyone in the room, Emmet was the one to pull me into a hug.

"Bella, how can you even think that? This isn't your fault. You didn't hold us back or send someone to attack Verona! Stop blaming yourself, please!" He yelled at me.

"Everyone, please quiet down. What happened to Rosalie was most tragic. I am truly sorry I wasn't here with you from the beginning, this wouldn't haven't have happened if i would have been here with you." Carlisle said, looking down.

"I don't think this is over," Jasper said quietly, causing everyone to stare at him in shock. "Seriously, you all think this was a random one time occurrence? You think Aro didn't plan this?" he demanded. There was a pain in his eyes as he looked down. Edward looked confused trying to grasp Jaspers thoughts.

_Ahh, my Major, always thinking ahead. Of course, he was right. _Aro is picking us off one by one. It all made perfect sense now. Rosalie held no interest for Aro. She was the first to go. _Who would be next? _I stared at Jasper, watching him for a sign to silently reveal what he wasn't saying. And in a brief glance he said it all, without even realizing it. The pain in his eyes was nerving,

"No!" I yelled at him, and I felt his shock, everyone's shock. "We have to stop him; he won't take anyone else in our family. I need to be changed, now! I need to be ready for the next time he tries. Jasper, we can't let that happen." I was sobbing now.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered, causing Carlisle to turn around and face him, only he wasn't calling him. He figured it out. _Carlisle would be next. Take him out and you may as well have taken all of us._

"Oh, I see. Well, now there is something to discuss." Carlisle said as he realized what Aro's next move would be.

"Okay, so what do we do? I haven't seen that. I have been looking for something since it happened, but I haven't seen anything," Alice said in a defeated tone.

"That just means they haven't knowingly decided yet. Or they are working around your visions," Edward said calmly.

"Or maybe I should just be watching out for _Verona's_ future!" She growled. I had never heard Alice speak with such disdain.

"Alice, don't," Emmett growled back. "You don't know her."

"And you do? She attacked Rose before you both even started talking. Was that a coincidence? Maybe that was the first move in Aro's plan, Emmett. Did you think of that?" She was standing now, glaring down at Emmett.

"Stop, both of you. This isn't helping." Carlisle commanded. "Alice, Verona is deeply affected by what happened. I spoke to Marcus earlier and it seems that Verona didn't know that the people she changed, or confused, as he called it, would subconsciously protect her with their life. What happened in the throne room was an accident. She immediately felt the need to protect her family when Rose threatened them. Not to mention the pull to Emmett and she knew of Rosalie's and Emmett's past. I think she may have been… jealous? I don't know if that's the right word. But she never meant to hurt Rosalie, or any of you for that matter," he explained to us. Well, mostly Alice.

_I mean, duh, we all knew she was head over heels for Emmett the first time she saw him._

"There's something about her. I know... I know what you're going to say. But I know the difference between vampires. It's something I feel. She's not like Aro and the rest of them. I really don't think what she did was to intentionally hurt anyone. Regardless of if she knew us or not." I said.

"Thank you, Bella. I think you're right. Which is why…" there was a light knock at the door.

"You didn't!" Alice exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air and looked at Carlisle.

"I did, Alice. Between a mind reader, an empath, and a fortune teller, I think that should be enough to convince you that she isn't like the others here. If you can't be civil…" Carlisle scolded her.

"Fine, I'll behave." she growled as Edward pulled her down to his side and wrapped her in a hug, just as Carlisle opened the door.

There stood Verona. She was nervous, debating on whether or not to leave.

"Verona, thank you for joining us, please, come in." Carlisle welcomed her.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking down, barely stepping inside. Emmett got up to say hi but didn't move. He just stood there. "I am very sorry, everyone. I should have come to speak to you sooner, but I...I didn't know how to face you all. I am truly sorry for what happened." She was still looking down.

I was going to go hug her and tell her not to be ridiculous, but Jasper held on to me tightly. I turned to protest but he nodded towards Emmett, who suddenly started moving closer to her. Slowly, I saw Alice and Edward having a silent conversation, and she rolled her eyes and shrugged. I looked at her, confused, and she mouthed she was sorry. She knew Verona was sincere and whatever she saw must have made her realize she was wrong about her.

Finally, Emmett made it to her.

"This wasn't your fault. We all know that. Please, please I wish everyone would quit trying to blame themselves." He was moving back from her.

She looked at him, confused. "Who else's fault would it be, Emmett?" She glanced at me, and I looked down, feeling the blush come across my cheeks. "Why would you think this was your fault at all?" she demanded. _Is she angry at me_? Jasper growled and everyone was on their feet. "I'm not going to hurt her. Why would you let her think this is her fault at all?" she demanded from everyone else. _Why is she yelling at everyone?_

"Because it is." I spoke up. "We are here because of me. You attacked Rose because Aro or Caius threatened ME and she stood up to them to protect ME! They wanted ME dead from the very beginning, because _I_ figured out this world, because _I_ fell for a vampire. None of this would have ever happened had I never come along. Rosalie is dead because of ME, and Esme is gone because of a war that began to have ME killed! God, don't you all realize this! Ever since I came into this family, I've done nothing but tear it apart. And now we're stuck in Volterra where everyone just wants to kill us; one by one we're going to be eliminated and it's my entire fault!" I ranted, not even realizing I was crying.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and I tried to fight it. I struggled from his grasp and he let me go. I ran to our bedroom and slammed the door. I felt like a five year having a temper tantrum, but I just couldn't face them right now. I needed a few minutes to myself. Ever since Rosalie's death, we really didn't talk about it, never really mourned. Emmett would run out and the rest of us locked ourselves in our rooms. Carlisle was right; he's always right. We needed to have this 'meeting;' to mourn, to grieve and to begin to heal.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and pull myself together. I needed to get back out there. I wasn't going to run out on them; they need to know that I would help keep this family together, even if killed me.

I headed back to the living room, pausing at the door and taking a final big, deep breath to steady myself. I opened the door and everyone was in their previous positions, with Verona sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Emmett. Jasper was up and by my side in no time. He was sad and worried. I can't believe I hurt him when I pushed him away. He pushed some of hair behind my ear, and brought his forehead to mine,

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "It all just got a bit overwhelming." He lightly kissed my head and led me back to the couch. "I'm sorry for running out; I just didn't want you all to see me break down. I guess I understand why you called this meeting, Carlisle." He smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

"Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you. I am sorry; it wasn't because I was mad at you. I just didn't understand why you would blame yourself," Verona apologized. I smiled at her.

"It's okay, and I too, am sorry for yelling at you, at all of you." I sat back down and Jasper wrapped his arm around me. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well for now, were going to move on and live like normal. We don't want Aro to suspect that we know about his plans, so we're going to continue our 'vacation'. We're going to be careful; no one is to be alone - ever. Especially you, Bella, and…" Carlisle paused, looking at Jasper, and then Edward and Alice. My eyes followed his, confused.

"What? Are you shipping me away or something?" I asked, still thoroughly confused.

"Actually Bella, we think you're right," Edward said. "About you being changed, and soon." He had a pain in his eyes but I understood immediately. _Hmm… I guess I will be dying_. I laughed to myself. T_hank god Edward can't hear me; he probably would have gotten mad at me for that remark_. Jasper raised an eyebrow, probably sensing my humor. I just shook my head to him.

"Okay, so when are we going to do this?" I wasn't hesitant; I was ready. I wanted to stand by my family, not behind them. "Now?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, maybe you and Jasper should talk about this privately. We all think it's a good idea, and we also can't imagine Aro having someone change you unexpectedly. So basically, whenever you're ready." Carlisle stated as he looked around the room, and everyone nodded, even Edward and Verona.


End file.
